gizmonautsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gizmonauts Wiki:Policies/Image Policy
Image Policy __TOC__ 'Licenses' When uploading a pictures, ALWAYS remember to add a license. If not, your picture may be deleted. To add a license, look for the "License" dropdown bar when uploading a picture. the general rule is that all screenshots are under "Copyrighted media" (i.e. Fair Use), so select that when uploading screenshots. For non-screenshots, look up the copyright status of the picture. If you can't find it, don't upload it! If you don't know the license, do not guess what it should be, pick a random license, or otherwise license it incorrectly. Doing so accomplishes nothing, as the picture still remains without a correct license. 'Naming Images' See: Naming Convention When naming pictures, the title must be relevant to the image, such as File:MiniMonolith.png. Images with nonsensical names such as File:IMG03023.JPG, would not show up in search results and therefore are harder to find. Image titles must be (in some way) related to the image itself. Users should always double check that an image they wish to upload is not already being used actively on a main namespace article. Also, checking the anticipated image name before uploading is ideal in order to prevent overwriting another image that may be in use. It is encouraged that users overwrite images if they are able to provide drastically superior quality images than what it is currently available. 'Categorizing Images' All images to be used on main namespace articles will fall under one of two main categories and should be named appropriately based on their category. All other images should be named appropriately according to this naming convention but must not interfere with images belonging to the following categories. # Showcase Images: These images will be displayed in the or other notable locations on the subjects respective article page. These images should always be in .png format and be a complete and clean render (transparent). # Auxiliary Images: These images may only appear in the Gallery sections of main namespace articles. These images will consist of in-game screenshots and notifications, official Facebook notifications, iDevice "Push" notifications. :* No Fan art is allowed on any mainspace article page. 'Images & Quality' When taking pictures on older iDevices - anything before iPad 2 - images will be of lesser image quality and these images should be tagged with in the image's edit source so they may be replaced by a higher quality image. This is a natural progressive step and users should never be upset when a better quality image replaces their own upload. 'Tagging Images' Images of low quality may be tagged with . These will be replaces with higher quality images when possible. 'Cropping Images' After you take a screenshot, you should crop the image so that only the thing you are focusing on is in the image. Infraview, an image editing software, has an easy to use cropping system, so grab it if you want a free and easy way to crop pictures. If you can't, another user will probably go back and crop the image eventually. 'Transparency' Unless it can be proven to look better, only Showcase Images are permitted to have transparency enabled (an alpha layer). 'Image Effects' Any sort of image after-modification such as drop shadows or shading is prohibited on main namespace images. Feathering may be used with appropriate extent to smoothen a transparent image, though. 'Personal Images' Personal images are allowed. However, no pornographic or "gross-out" images shall be uploaded. Any uploads of images that break Wikia's ToU or other policies will be deleted and will result in a ban. Personal images, when uploaded, should be named appropriately by adding "Personal" to the file name, also possibly with the username of the user uploading it. An example name for a personal image would be File:Personal_GiZMofan9.jpg, where the name of the user has also been provided. If you must have multiple images of this type for your own user profile, use a free image hosting service such as ImageShack or Photobucket. This wiki is not a personal repository for image storage, excessive uploading of personal images will be deleted and you may be blocked. 'Videos' Videos are generally discouraged from being posted anywhere on this wiki but may be given an exception by contacting an administrator who will consider its use and value to the wiki. Videos for your userpage should be done using "" instead of being uploaded.